


Grade School

by Diskyet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diskyet/pseuds/Diskyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is acting like a jerk and it hurts Castiel's feelings. Why the sudden change? How can they fix it? Can Dean really stop acting like a grade schooler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

The hunt was over but the stress remained. Fighting goddesses was never fun and rarely ever instantly gratifying. It wasn’t like a ghost where a swipe of iron gives you the five seconds to light the match and burn bones. It wasn’t like dealing with werewolves where a punch could knock them out so you could get your gun back and kill them. But taking on a goddess single handedly, there was no chance. Dean had been tossed around like a rag doll by this stupid chick.  
Hestia, the goddess of hearth, fire and family had been killing everyone that was taking out their hearths in this one town that was (according to her) the last real place anyone honored her. She was burning Moms and Dads to crisps for trying to update their houses to a more sustainable one. Once Dean had figured out it was a goddess and not some copy-cat demon, he should have probably called in Sam. But with him off on vacation with Gabe, (or as the archangel called it, third honeymoon) he was pretty reluctant to pull his brother away. So he decided to carry on and hunt the bitch. Bad idea. He was now bruised, cut up, and nearly broken. Luckily, he had called in some reinforcements because Hestia had one Mom being prepared for the spit and Dean could not handle that. Still right now, reinforcements were just pissing him off and adding to how mad he was already at himself. 

“Dean, I do not understand something.”

“Ok, Cas, what don’t you understand now?” Dean replied exasperatedly which of course was not picked up on by the angel in the passenger seat. 

“How can you have a third honeymoon but only get married once?”

//sigh// “Cas, honeymoon is more than just a vacation after the wedding. It’s got traditions that go with it. Sammy and the douche-angel are redoing those traditions.”

“Oh. What are those traditions?”

“It’s not the same for everyone so shut your pie hole and ride.” Dean took one hand off the wheel to rub his eyes. 

“I didn’t know I had a pie hole. Especially since I do not typically like pie.”

“Okay Cas, that’s enough.”

“What’s enough?”

“It’s like you are being purposefully stupid and it’s getting on my nerves!”

Cas hung his head. He knew what stupid meant for sure, without having to ask Dean. “I am not being purposefully stupid. I just don’t understand.” 

“You never understand! Look, Cas, I am tired, doesn’t heaven need you or something?”

“Now that you mention it I think that I have forgotten to do something they asked of me for my next trip down here. Good night Dean.” Cas looked up hoping that Dean would acknowledge his parting words. 

But Dean didn’t notice, didn’t even look towards Cas. He just leaned over and turned up the radio. Cas disappeared then, head hung low as he flew out of the car and onto the side of the road. Dean sighed in peace before beginning to sing with the song that had just come on. To him it was nice to be able to relax. He was sure that Cas understood, so he just enjoyed the time, he believed in the lie. Castiel on the other hand stood watching the Impala driving away and feeling something that he didn’t usually feel around Dean. Instead of the happy, joyous and content feeling he always associated with Dean, he felt like part of him was falling apart and that his heart had stopped. He didn’t know what the feeling was, but he had an idea. The only name he could give this feeling was pain. A terrible amount of pain, brought on by tail lights disappearing into the dark.


	2. The Final Straw

A few weeks later, Sam and Gabriel poofed into the hotel where Dean was staying. They had had enough of just laying naked in bed all day everyday and having sex whenever either of them wanted. Okay, well Sam had. Being a hunter, Sam had been getting very antsy to rejoin his brother and work at the family business. Gabe tried to convince him that Dean was a big boy and could take care of himself but eventually even Gabe could not distract Sam from thinking about Dean. So here they were at a crummy motel about to be reunited with Dean. 

Except, Dean wasn’t there. He was supposed to be, Gabe had checked ahead but apparently he had stepped out because he and Sam were the only ones in the room. Gabe looked at Sam who had a concerned look on his face but besides that, already seemed more relaxed. He wiggled his eyebrows at his gigantic husband and then nodded towards the bed. Sam shook his head, sat in a chair and turned to the door waiting for Dean. Five minutes passed and Sam shrugged, stood up, walked over to Gabe, and knocked him back on the bed. 

Sam removed Gabe’s shirt, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed in that gesture. Gabe arched into him letting out a soft moan before returning the favor. Clothes were tossed all over the room when Sam flipped Gabe over onto his hands and knees so that he could prepare Gabe. He used his fingers to stretch Gabe open enjoying it as Gabe begged to be fucked. Sam lined up and entered Gabe being gentle as first until setting a earth shattering pace. Things were getting pretty loud and the bed that they were on slammed repeatedly into the wall leaving an indent, just as the door opened. 

Dean and Cas had gone to get food. Dean was in a happy mood having just saved a little kid from a ghost of a nasty, bratty cousin. He had taken Castiel out to his favorite diner to celebrate and there they let loose. They ordered extremely large burgers, fries, and milkshakes. They were having a great time, joking around, and, if Dean were honest with himself, flirting back and forth. They walked back to the hotel room smiling, laughing and trying to knock the other one over. Every time Castiel pushed Dean, whether it was a nudge with his shoulder or pushing him with his hand, he felt a weird shock at the contact. They came to the room and opened the door only to find their brothers doing each other. 

“Dude! Get your own room!” Dean shouted as he set his food on the table by the door. 

Cas, upon seeing Gabe and Sam in that position, felt warmth pool in his belly. It wasn’t from seeing his brother like that or Sam for that matter because that would just be gross. No, it was from picturing him and Dean in that position. It seemed highly appealing and his lower extremities agreed. At Dean’s shout though he realized that he was not with Dean that way but still standing, staring at his brother; his brother that had a deer caught in headlights look on his face. 

“Yes, Sam, Gabriel, please clean yourselves up.” 

“Dude you guys should get your own room! Or let a person know that you are coming over.” Dean said still facing the opposite wall. “Cas! Stop staring, you look like a dirty pervert.”

Cas shook his head, bringing himself back into the room with everyone. Gabe and Sam had not moved and unfortunately neither had he, which is why the comment from Dean. He blushed and turned away but it was too late Dean had already noticed and commented on his starring. He sat next to Dean waiting for the sound of wings that let them know that the brothers were either cleaned up or gone. The flapping sound alerted the horrified brothers (Dean was horrified at least) that they object of life scars had left. Dean turned to say something to Castiel, but just as he did Castiel had stood up and Dean noticed that his suit pants were bulging more than usual. 

“Seriously, Cas, that turned you on?” Dean laughed.

“What?”

“You have a hard on in your pants. From watching our brothers? That is just sick!!” Dean sat hard on his bed roaring with laughter.  
Cas spluttered a bit trying to come up with some type of reply but he couldn’t. He blushed deep red trying to hide his erection with his trench coat. 

“Man it is no use, I already saw it.” Dean chuckeled. 

“But Dean, it was not to them that my vessel had this reaction.”

“Sure it isn’t. Man, Cas, you are gross!”

“But, it’s not what it looked like!” Cas squeaked at the end of the sentence trying his best to get Dean to understand and leave him alone. 

“Whatever dude, just go take care of it or something.” 

Cas headed back to where Sam and Gabe were, (their own private heaven) so that he could escape Dean’s taunting. Dean had said he was gross and sick, Castiel was neither, he was sure. But then again, Dean. Dean knew so much, and yes it would have seemed weird if Dean had had that reaction without Cas understanding. But he wouldn’t have told Dean that he was gross, or sick. He would have asked questions, he would have tried to understand. After all, Castiel wasn’t really in the wrong, he didn’t react that way to Gabe and Sam. He had reacted to Dean, and that thought had him wrapping his arms around himself. He was gripping himself tightly so he wouldn’t break apart as Dean’s words floated through his head. At least Dean had laughed, truly laughed, that made Cas smile. Dean always looked so handsome and carefree when he laughed. 

Suddenly Gabe was there picking Castiel up, holding the angel to him, worried, as he rushed off to the field where Sam had set up a picnic. 

“Oh, lil brother, what has happened to you?”

Castiel whimpered before saying one word. 

“Dean”


	3. Brother's Take Care of Their Own

“Samwich, I love you but I am going to kill your brother!” Gabriel yelled at Sam as he sat Cas down on the picnic blanket.

“What’s wrong with Cas? And why are you going to kill by brother?” Sam ran over to Cas sitting down on the blanket with the two angels. 

“I don’t know the answer to either of those questions. But look at Castiel!! All I could get out of him was Dean. That punk, is dead if he hurt my brother!”

“That’s all you can say? What about if Dean got hurt? Cas could be upset because for all we know Dean is dead!!”

“I doubt Dean-o is dead Samwich.” Gabe spoke softly rubbing his husbands back. “He’s probably just being a jerk.”

“Cas, come on speak to us buddy, what happened?”

Cas shivered but finally he spoke. “Dean, he...he...he hates me!” 

Gabe wrapped his arms around his crying brother. He knew that Cas was beginning to feel something for Dean which was beginning to give him a more human basis of emotion, but this was too far. Gabe motioned Sam to take over for him. He was going down to earth so he could punch that jerk in the face. How dare he make Castiel cry?

“Gabriel, wait. Let’s hear the whole story before you break my brother’s face ok?” 

“Fine, but only because you asked me Sam. And only this one time.”

“Agreed sugar plum.” Sam replied sweetly. “Now Cas, tell me what happened.”

Cas wiped his eyes and looked at Sam, not really wanting to talk about Dean with him. 

“Cas, he’s my brother, I know him better than anyone. I can handle anything you tell me and can call him on anything he did wrong. Okay? Trust me.”

“Okay Sam. I will.” Cas took a deep breath. “Sometimes, Dean is a bit...mean? I guess that is the word I mean. A few weeks ago he got mad because he felt I was being purposefully stupid. But honestly, I did not know what he was talking about. As you know Sam, I am not human and do not know many customs or phrases that are common to your race. And then today, my vessel reacted weirdly and he called me sick and gross and laughed.” Cas hiccuped slightly.

“Castiel, what was it that exactly happened with your vessel?” Gabriel ventured.

“A certain part of me, got a little, tight? No, hard, I suppose. When I was watching you with Sam, but brother, it was not you two that excited me, it was what my imagination did with the image.” 

Sam looked confused for a second but then a light came on in his mind. He chuckled before asking “Cas, did you perhaps think of my brother in that way, the way Gabe and I are?”

“Yes Sam.” Cas sighed bowing his head. 

“Could that be why you were upset when he said that?”

“Sam, what Dean said is mean, don’t try to turn this around on Cas!”

“Sam is right, maybe I am over reacting.”

“No, Cas that isn’t what I mean. Not exactly, I just worded that wrong. The thing is, Dean has always been this way. And you seem to only just now have noticed and   
allowed it to hurt you.”

“He hasn’t always been like this. He has never been mean and said he was disgusted by me.” 

“Cas, the laughing means he was joking. Yeah, he was being a jerk, I don’t deny that, but he was kidding. I mean, Cas, he calls me bitch.”

“I know. But it didn’t seem like joking.”

“Castiel, nothing sounds like joking to you. You haven’t been out of heaven long enough to actually know when someone is just being sarcastic. Sadly, you still have dad’s dry humor.” Gabe laughed at Castiel. 

“But why does he have to joke like that Sam? It was very upsetting.”

“Cas, let me put it this way, Dean doesn’t show emotion. He was raised to be a hunter first and a human later. I have had to stop him from going too far because of this. So   
if he says something insensitive don’t take it too hard. If he says something that sounds like he is being a jerk but he is laughing it just means that he likes you.”

“He likes me?”

“Well as a friend at least.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel revealed and indeed he did look quite confused. 

Gabriel jumped in to try and help. “Cas, you know when a little girl has her pigtails pulled they say that the person that did it has a crush on them?”

“Yes, I have heard some people say that before. I do not have pigtails and I am not a girl.”

“No but it’s the same idea, he picks on you because he likes you. It’s how he shows acceptance.” Sam finished Gabe’s example.

“In other words Cas, Dean is acting like a grade schooler.” Gabe walked over and hugged his now smiling and happy brother.


	4. Confronting Dean

Castiel decided that he wanted to go somewhere, somewhere that he loved and felt safe at. So he went to the grand canyon, he needed a break from Dean. Yes what Sam and Gabe had said made him feel better but that didn’t mean that he was feeling better or less upset. Dean shouldn’t be like that, he should be sweet and kind. Castiel had touched his soul and put back each piece one by one when Dean had been raised from perdition. So Cas knew very well that Dean was a kind and loving person by nature, so why the charade. What part of his free thinking self said that it was bad to show true emotion? 

Castiel was confused but trying to accept that something Dean had learned or had been raised to believe had him hiding himself away. So Castiel sat on the edge of the canyon, dangling his feet, and feeling the last rays of sunshine against his skin. The land was quiet and beautiful with an orange glow bouncing off of the rocks around the canyon. Castiel sighed, leaned back on his hands with his feet still dangling over the edge, enjoying all that his father’s land had to offer.  
The sun had fallen and the moon shone above nice and full upon the hotel room. Dean sat in there with a tumbler full of the amber liquid he considered medicine. He enjoyed this time with no one, no sound, no screams, no pleas. He loved this time alone where he could drown out the memories that haunted him. He was drinking a good amount of liquid when Sam came back to the room. 

“Sammy,” Dean laughed. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen Castiel?” 

“Nope. Why?”

“He was upset earlier and I wanted to make sure that he was definitely feeling better.”

“Awww, poor little Angel Face.” Dean mimicked. “Sammy, he is a rock. I am sure he will be fine. And if he isn’t he can suck it up!”

“What? Dean how long have you been drinking.”

“Long enough Samantha. You done?”

“You are being a real jerk Dean. I mean a real jerk. Cas came to us crying because of you! And here you are making fun of both of us!”

“Cas came crying to you?”

“Yeah because you made him feel horrible! He thought you hated him! He told me that you said he was stupid, and you know what? It wasn’t just this once, you have said he was stupid several times. You have teased him and bullied him this whole time and it finally broke him.”

“I can’t help it if he is so sensitive. He needs to get a thicker skin, you know me, I am always like that.” 

“Yes, you are, to me. To me! All the time, since we were both children, you have put me down and ridiculed me. But Cas is new. Cas doesn’t know what you are like. He thinks that you actually meant it because he isn’t used to someone being so mean to him.”

“Look, Sam, drop it. I am who I am, so either join me here or shut up and go poof off with your dumbass husband.” 

That did it. Sam was done. That was the last straw! It was bad enough Dean was always mean to him, but Cas did nothing wrong. Cas was an innocent person, he didn’t deserve this. He loved Cas and Dean, he wanted them to be happy and together. But this was too much. Dean was going to stop and Sam was going to make sure it. He walked over to where Dean sat on the bed, and picked him up by his shirt collar and pulled him up off the bed. He looked Dean in the face, pulled back his fist and punched Dean right in the jaw. Dean’s head snapped to the side and his eyes opened wide in shock. Sam didn’t stop though he wanted to, no, instead he grabbed his brother and slammed him against the wall. One arm pinned Dean to the wall as Sam punched him again and again until he yelled to stop. 

Sam backed away, horrified with himself. He was a monster and Dean now had a swollen eye and split lip. His cheek was black and blue. Dean sat on the bed for a second with his head down, his breathing slowed down. Sam stood breathing heavily, shaking like a leaf in the wind from the pent up adrenaline. How could he have done that to Dean? He shook his head and joined Dean on the bed. 

“Dean, I am…”

“Sammy….stop, alright?”

“Dean…”

“No. Look, I get it alright? Cas came crying to you and you are trying to help. I understand that. But look, Sam, I didn’t know I was hurting Cas. You know how I am. I am not deliberately trying to be mean or be a jerk. I just, I don’t know how to shut it off.”

“Have you ever tried? Like really tried?” 

“Of course I have Sammy. I try all the time. Every time I am around Cas I am trying. I do like him Sam, I don’t want to hurt him, or lose him. And sometimes I am on the brink of saying something kind and sweet to him but I just can’t. I can’t alright!!” Dean slammed his fist on the bed. 

“Dean, I know that Dad taught you to be this way. But, he’s not here anymore, and this is Cas. It’s Cas. You can’t keep holding back or you won’t have him anymore.”

“Doesn’t seem like I have him now.” Dean whispered.

“Oh, you have him. You have him all the way. He is so wrapped up in you. That’s what the crying was for, you didn’t make him feel bad about himself, you didn’t make him mad at you. He was crying because he thought you hated him.”

“Hate him?? I can’t ever hate him, I love that lil winged freak!!” Dean burst out. 

“You what?” Sam’s jaw was on the floor and his eyes hung out of his head. Had his brother just said that? 

“I...I...I love him. And it doesn’t matter that he is a guy, I love him anyway. But don’t start calling me gay you got that?”

“Sure thing. I get it. You are Cas-sexual. I’m cool with it.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his snickering brother. Dean wanted to knock that cheesy know-it-all grin off Sam’s face but he knew Sam meant well. He rubbed this hands over his head before standing up. He desperately needed some time alone and the shower would be a great place for that. He started grabbing his things around the room, his shampoo, his towel and the clothes he would change into. He was going to have to be better and he knew it, showering would be step one. 

“Dean, I am going to go back to Gabe’s. Do you need anything?”

“Ummm….do you think that when I am all done and dressed you can come back and help me out with something?” 

“Sure thing Dean. See you in a bit. Don’t drown okay?”

“I won’t. Bitch”

“Jerk.” Sam replied automatically before disappearing allowing Dean to enter the shower.


	5. Dean's Big Idea

“Okay Sam, I need help.”

Sam had just barely come back after Dean’s shower when he was bombarded by a still wet and dripping Dean. 

“Um Dean, I think you are old enough to get dressed by your own now. Don’t you think?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry clothes.” Dean distractedly but quickly got dressed. 

“Dean, what is up with you? I was gone for like forty minutes and you have gone a little weird. Scratch that, a lot weird.”

“I had an idea when I was in the shower, something to make up with Cas!”

“While I am glad, you do remember I am your brother right? I really don’t think I should be here.”

“Not like that! I had an idea to make up being a jerk that involves telling him how I really feel!!”

“Really? Well that is it?”

“I want to have a candlelight dinner. I want there to be soft rock ballads in the background. I want to be under the stars. But I don’t know the how, where, when. In other words I have the idea but not the means.”

Suddenly the boys felt a gust of air against there skin. An angel had come into the room and boy could they use him. Gabriel stood before them in a sleek, black, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were a light blue with one knee torn out and hugging everything in them. Sam licked his lips glad to see his husband.

“What you guys need is an angel.” Gabriel announced grandly.

“I could use you a lot.” Sam replied coyly. 

“Sam! Not in front of me ok?” Dean looked slightly green. 

Sam and Gabriel laughed before Gabe got back to business.

“So, surprising the Cassy….this will be fun.”

“No jokes okay dick? Just a nice night out. And don’t make it too feminine. I don’t want him to think I lost my manhood. Alright?”

“Of course. What I am talking about is a nice parisian roof top dinner. Lights, candles, burgers with extra bacon and wine as only the french can make it. Plus a wonderful view of the Eiffel Tower.”

“Okay...if you think it will work then lets do it.”

Dean, Sam and Gabriel popped off to Paris to set up for the date that Castiel would never forget. 

Meanwhile, Cas had had a breakthrough, an epiphany. He understood Dean, he understood the teasing or name calling or whatever else Dean was going to say or do. It was childish sure, but it was something Dean needed to be comfortable. He was never going to express his real feelings to Cas and if Cas spoke all that was on his own heart, it would push Dean away. There was only way that Cas could say everything he wanted to and keep Dean.

“As the old human saying goes, two can play that game.” Cas said out loud before rushing off to where he had last seen Dean.


	6. Castiel, what have you done?

The table was set beautifully with blue and light green plates and napkins respectively. Two tall candles gave the table a warm light while the moon above covered the rest. A mile or so away stood the Eiffel Tower glowing the night. Everything was perfect, just as Gabe said it would be. Gabriel and Sam had left a while ago, proud of their work. They had worked hard to get everything right including Gabe bringing in some light garden work so that the rooftop had a relaxing, soft floral scent. Gabe had even changed Dean into a dapper looking man by giving him a nice black suit with a green tie to bring out his eyes and a silver vest underneath so that when Dean unbuttoned his jacket to sit down the vest would accentuate his muscles and bring out the tie. Dean had taken on one duty and only one, the music. His choice was a collection of rock ballads that would softly play in the background. 

He was nervous. In a minute he would be praying to get Cas’s attention and then the angel would be there with him. He would have to tell Cas everything; how much he loved him, how sorry he was for being the way he was, and that it was possible that he wanted to spend forever with Cas. He knew it was fast but it wasn’t like they had never dated. All those burger breaks when Sam was out researching, those could be considered dates. And they knew each other really well, after all they had been partners in the hunt for several years now. And well, Dean just felt right saying he wanted the angel permanently. When he had told Gabe and Sam, he felt like no words had ever passed his lips that felt more perfect. And that scared him, he had never felt destiny’s power as he did right then.

“Might as well get this over with.” Dean sat down in one of the chairs with his head bowed and his hands interlaced before him as his elbows rested on his knees.

“Okay feathers, got a surprise for you, come on down Cas and see what it is. Amen.” A fluttering of wings alerted him to the arrival of his angel. 

“What’s up Assbutt?” 

“Huh?” Dean stared at the thing before him with his eyes bulged out and jaw on the floor. 

Castiel had changed his clothes and hair and well….everything. His tan overcoat and baggy suit were gone. Instead he stood in a tight fitting black tank top, and a plaid overshirt that was baggy on him and hung below the leather jacket he wore with the collar up. He wore jeans that hugged every curve or crevice that he had. On his feet were black biker boots with buckles across the top. His black hair was shorter and spiked up. On his wrists he wore a leather bracelet that matched the one Dean wore and other small bracelets that looked like a wrist band more than several layered bracelets. 

Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas, he definitely looked hot, but this was weird for him. And the way he was standing, it was more like a rock star posing on stage than Dean’s sweet little angel. What had brought this on?

“Cas, um...what did you do?”

“What are you talking about, dick? All I heard was...bla bla bla.”

“Cas, come one dude. Seriously.”

“I am being serious jerk. Now my question is what’s your problem? Huh? You look like a...a...a square. Yup a total pansy. Who ripped off your manhood?”

“Cas, come on. Stop playing around.”

“Not playing Dean, this is what you wanted right? More manly me, well now you get it dick weed.”

“Oh. Okay, well, um did you want to join me for dinner, besides the fact that I am a dick?” 

It was as if the blinders had been taken off of Castiel’s eyes. He looked around and gasped. Everything was so beautiful. And Dean was in a suit! He looked so scrumptious. Castiel could imagine unbuttoning his jacket and using it to drag Dean and push him against a wall. He would attack Dean’s mouth as his hands slid down to undo Dean’s pants. Then Dean would lift Cas up and flip them around so that he could prepare Cas before entering him.   
Dean waved a hand in front of Cas’ face. “Cas, Cas. Come on dude snap out of it.”

“My apologies Dean, I must have zoned out. Dean, this is, it’s beautiful. But why did you do this?”  
Dean pulled out his chair so that Cas could sit down. “Because I have been a jerk to you. And I felt bad because there were other things I could have said besides what I did.”

“Really?” Castiel replied, all thoughts of his ‘playing it cool’ leaving his mind. 

“Yeah.” Dean sat down to start eating as well. He poured the chilled wine for both of them and then took off the silver trays on their plates to reveal the bacon burgers.

“Well, what is it you wanted to say Dean.” Cas was sitting on the edge of his seat like an impatient child causing Dean to laugh.

“I wanted to say a lot Cas. Enough to make a whole speech. But you don’t need a speech. And you don’t need explanation. I thought you might but, I was wrong. Now, now I feel like there isn’t a lot I could say to explain everything except that I love you.”

“You love me? But what about your grade school behavior.”

Dean shrugged. “I need to grow up. I am a man and as such I need to stop being afraid of telling people how I really feel or think. I mean, it will still take a while to get used to it but I am going to start being honest now. Especially because I have met the one person who I should be most honest with.”

“Oh, Dean, I love you too. I only did all this because I thought you needed it.” Cas said motioning to himself before snapping his fingers as Gabriel had taught him and changing into a similar suit like Dean’s. Except his had a blue tie to bring out his eyes. 

“Good then this makes my job much easier.” Dean left his chair, walked over to Castiel, and knelt before him.

“Castiel, after Sam came and set me straight, it got me to thinking. There is so much that we have done together, and shared together, that I should have realized sooner how much you mean to me. I have been a jerk to you and because of that I almost lost you. And I can blame my dad all day, or my life, but I won’t instead I will fix this. I don’t want to lose you again. So Castiel, on top of this roof, with all of heaven looking down on us, will you marry me?”

Castiel opened his mouth a few times before slamming it shut again. Dean continued to kneel before Cas, his green eyes ablaze with the flame of the candle. 

“Dean...um...I…”


	7. Epilogue

“Castiel do you take this,” the priest looked oddly at him. “Assbut, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Dean, do you take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then it is time for the rings and the vows. Today, Castiel and Dean have written their own kind of vows so they will say them now.”

“I, Dean, take thee Cas. With the promise that I will love and cherish you, no name calling or grade school behavior till death parts us. There will never be a me if there ain’t no you.” 

“I, Cas, take thee Dean. With the promise that I will love and cherish you, no name calling or grade school behavior till death parts us. There will never be a me if there ain’t no you.” 

“With rings and vows exchanged you may now kiss. I pronounce you wed.”

Dean and Cas shared an earth shattering kiss as Kansas’ “Carry on My Wayward Son” came on. They ran down the aisle as everyone that Dean and Sam had saved, and everyone that was in the garrison threw rice at them. Dean opened the door to the impala and Cas jumped in. Dean ran around smiling the brightest smile anyone that knew him had ever seen. He got in the car and drove off with his new husband. They had told Sam and Gabe that they were going to keep in touch on the honeymoon but that they were going to take the long way. Driving across country and only using angel power when they met ocean. Sam had asked Dean if this meant he was going to stop hunting but Dean had never fully answered it. 

“Sammy, it has taken a lot to get to this point. The road so far has been rough and filled with near death. So what I want to do is bask in my new husband’s love and not have to deal with it. I want the apple pie life, and maybe we will try it out for a bit. And maybe I will come back. I don’t know. But whatever happens, I will be with Cas, you will be with Gabe and I will keep you posted.” He hugged his brother, and left.


End file.
